There have been numerous attempts to provide a device to apply lotion to the back, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,017,162; 5,983,436; 5,823,206; 5,564,851; and 4,906,118. These devices are basically extensions of the hand such as a strap, wand, or handle, which enables the user to reach places where the hand falls shorts. While these devices provide some measure of extra coverage, however, they are still lacking in that their effectiveness is still dependent on the manual dexterity of the user to position the device in all the correct areas. Even when these devices are used correctly, the results may nonetheless be less than adequate.